Darling you look Fabulous!
by hail.to.the.busdriver
Summary: One shot where Emmett and Jasper make a bet that doesn't end well for Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot where Emmett and Jasper make a bet that goes wrong!!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from twilight however when I create my army of flying monkeys I shall!!**

**BELLA POV**

"Alice I'm not sure about this!" Alice was dressing me up like her own personal Barbie doll again.

"You'll look great! Nobody will be able to keep their eyes off of you!!" Alice really sucks at reassuring people!

"I'm going to break my back… or at least my legs!"

"Nonsense Bella. Nothing bad will happen! Trust me, I know these things!" before I could retort with a really splendiferous come back my thoughts were interrupted

"Well, well, well! Alice, are you trying to kill everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You put Bella in six inch heels! That's a death wish if I ever saw one!" I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper standing in the doorway. I looked down at the midnight blue dress and silver sparkly six-inch heels that Alice had convinced me to wear for the Port Angeles ball that was happening that night.

"Shut up Emmett! I'd like to see you wear them!" I did my best Rosalie glare and he started laughing.

"I'll buy you that Ferrari F430 you want if you can walk to the kitchen and back! At human speed though, I want this to last!" Emmett thought about it and then held his hand out to Jasper

"Deal" Jasper shook it and then grinned

"Oh! Did I mention that if you fail you have to wear a dress to school?" he laughed at Emmett's face

"No you left that bit out!" Emmett was scowling at jasper

"Well we already shook on it so…"

"Well I guess I'll just have to win then won't I! Emmett walked over to me and held out his hand

"They won't fit you Emmett!" he stuck his bottom lip out and whimpered

"Your feet are too big!"

"But then I'll have to wear a dress to school if you don't give me them! And what kind of a sister would you be then!"

"You think of me as a sister?" my face lit up

"Yeah… well… um of course" I could tell I'd made him uncomfortable so I looked over at Alice

"Got anything larger?" she smiled and said

"I knew this would happen!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett and he laughed Alice crossed the room and pulled a black shoebox out from under the king sized bed that she and jasper shared. She handed it to Emmett

"Oh you shouldn't have!" inside the box was a pair of shoes the same as mine except much larger. He had hugged them to his large chest and was wiping away a fake tear. Alice laughed and Emmett sat down on the floor to put the shoes on. He tightened the straps and then stood up again.

"Ta da! Don't I look hot?" Emmett had rolled his pants up above his knees and was standing with his hands on his hips

"Oh you're a sex machine! To think little Emmy is all grown up and so tall with his sparkly high heels on!" Jasper struggled to keep a straight face

"Humph! I'll show you Jazzy!" he walked out of the room swaying his hips I kicked off my own heels and followed him, Alice and Jasper walked out behind me laughing their asses off.

ROSALIE POV

_I wish Alice would hurry up! Why does she spend so much time with Bella anyway?_ I thought to myself sourly

"Darling you look fabulous!" I spun around and saw Emmett prancing towards me in sparkly high heels

"Why are you wearing high heels? I hate to break it to you but you don't have the legs for them!" I looked behind Emmett and saw Bella, Alice and Jasper leaning on each other and laughing.

"Don't ask!" I glared at Bella and she took a step back. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Rosalie!" I looked at Jasper and his face warned me to stop. Alice changed the topic

"Doesn't Bella look great?"

"Gorgeous!" Bella looked at me and I smiled in what I hope was a friendly way she smiled back

BELLA POV

Emmett broke the silence

"Forward comrades!" as he walked towards the stairs swaying his hips to and fro the heel of his right shoes snapped off. He tumbled forward and got his head stuck in the bars on the railing. Jasper collapsed against the wall he was laughing so hard and Rosalie leant on the railing a huge smile lighting up her face. Alice was laughing, her voice sounding like pixies. I took a step back trying to find something to lean on when tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt. This just made them laugh even more

"It's a good thing we don't need to breathe!" laughed jasper

"Oh I'm glad you find it so entertaining!" said Emmett

"Could someone help me?" please?"

"Why don't you just pull your head out?" Jasper asked

"I might break it and Esme said that if I break another part of the house she would take away my PS3!" Alice laughed

"What are you? 12?"

"Not for a long time, but I only just got it!" and I don't like Esme when she's mad!"

"Oh poor Emmy!"

"Jasper shut up and help me!"

"Edward is waiting out the front with the cars! We gotta go!" Rosalie motioned to the front door

"I'll go grab my bag. Come on Bells." Alice held out her hand and pulled me up off the floor

"Thanks!" together we walked back to her room. I could hear Emmett pleading with Jasper as I put my shoes back on.

"Please help me!"

"Aww! Poor little Emmett scared of his mummy!"

"When I get out I'll kill you!"

"Your own brother? How could you? Oh yeah! What colour dress do you want to wear? Pink? Purple?"

"Rosalie! Please!"

"I'll go tell Edward we're coming!" I heard Rosalie run down the stairs

"Rosalieeeeee!"

"Now where was I? Oh yes! Yellow? Blue? Green? Or umm… orange-"

There was an ear splitting crash

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OF YOU MONGREL!!"

Alice and I ran out into the hall. The entire rail had been ripped of and thrown onto the floor below. Emmett was yelling at Jasper who was laughing hysterically

"Mum alert!" Alice whispered to me and swept me up into her arms and ran at vampiric speed to the door, kicked it opened and ran onto the porch and put me back on the ground and together we walked to the cars. Esme's car pulled up into the drive as jasper ran out and was next to us in two seconds. Edward reached for my hand as we reached the cars I squeezed it as Esme parked the car and walked over to us.

"You didn't need to wait for me! I have to wait for your father anyway so you go ahead! We'll meet you there!"

She looked at each of us.

"Where is Emmett?" we all pointed to the house Esme ran to the house and stopped at the front door. She cautiously opened it and went inside.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!!"

**Authors note: this is only my second story. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you liked it!**


	2. Authors note

Okay well I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story however I don't want to waste my time if no body's gonna read it so send me a review and lets say if I get… umm… seven reviews saying yes I will write the sequel!!!

~*~*~AMBER~*~*~


End file.
